Patch Notes 1.3.08
We Heroes & New Skins 18 Free Heroes: Server Time 2018/8/17 05:01:00 to 2018/8/24 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) Franco;Bruno;Karina;Lolita;Aurora;Gatotkaca;Argus;Lesley 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Chou;Yi Sun-shin;Diggie;Lapu-Lapu;Hons;Zhask 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2018/8/24 05:01:00 to 2018/8/31 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) Akai;CIint;Estes;Hilda;Vexana;Harley;lrithel;Pharsa 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Gatotkaca;Ruby;Lancelot;Aurora;Karrie;VaIir 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2018/08/31 05:01:00 to 2018/09/07 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) Clint;Fanny;Kagura;AIpha;CycIops;Moskov;Roger;HeIcurt 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Hayabusa;Sun;Johnson;Vexana;Harley;Martis 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2018/09/14 05:01:00 to 2018/09/21 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) Akai:Lolita;Kagura;Johnson;Hilda;Lancelot;Karrie:Jawhead 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Fanny;Argus:Lesley;AngeIa:Gusion;Uranus 2New Skin: Chou - Tiger. Launch week 30% diamonds OFF. Available from 28th, August(Server Time) Mums Harith Synchro Fission: Will not be enhanced after multiple casting. Increased the size of the explosion. Chrono Dash: Increased the Attack Speed of Basic Attacks after each dashing. Improved the control. Fixed the bug where the shields will not add up sometimes. Thamuz Slaughterous Scythes: The scythes return when they travel too far. Added a minimum cooldown. Adjusted Base Damage to 120/160/200/240/280/320 from 160/200/240/280/320/360. Retrieving the scythes will now decrease the next cooldown to Zs. Grand Lord Lava: Adjusted Base Damage of the lava explosion to 180 from 240. Now Thamuz's Movement Speed only increases for a short period of time when the scythes are not with him. Angela Heartguard: Fixed a sound effect bug that may occur when an enemy hero dies when the skill is being casted. Freya Valkyrie: Now the indicator lasts longer. Hibana Ninjutsu: Petal Barrage: Improved the bug where the skill will not be casted when the mana is just enough for casting once. Improved the notice when mana is low “lulu-Adjustments We hope to bring more exciting contents to all players in the upcoming season, so a large proportion of battlefield-related contents have been adjusted. Creeps A. Increased the Base HP of the Spinner by 25%. B. Increased the Base HP of the Reaper by 50%. 8. Increased the Base HP of the Goblin, Ghost Mage by 30%. The lst wave of creeps spawns in 405 after a match starts. D. Increased the Base Damage of Giant Mouth Monster by 200%. E. Spider: Increased the Base Attack Power by 200%, and Base HP by 50%. F. Slightly decreased the Base EXP that can be gained from Goblins and Spiders. Items When equipping Jungling equipment items, players now gain 20% less EXP in the first 4 minutes from enemy minions. Spells Retribution: Decrease the Damage Reduction to 80% from 30%. Now lasts 45, instead of 3s. Inspire: Adjusted Armor PEN to 9-23 from 11-25. Sprint: Removes aII slow effects and gains immunity against slow effect in 25. Spell: Regenerates extra HP for allied heroes with the lowest HP. Adjusted Base HP Regeneration to 12% from 15%. Aegis: Generates a shield for the hero and the nearby allied hero who has the lowest HP. Purify: Adjusted CD to 905 from 1105. Execute: If the enemy unit hit by Execute dies, the cooldown of next Execute will be reduced by 40%. Effects lmpeoved some effects in the battlefield, including those for spawning, dying and upgrading. Mode Improved A. Improved the AI performance for AFK players. 8. Adjusted the rules applied for the refreshing of Twilight Orb area. Fixed a bug that the safe zone would always be located in the center of the map. Now the location of safe zones will be distributed more randomly, so as to add diversity to the matches. Category:Patch Notes